Epilogue
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: Just a small story about Rukia being pregnant, telling Ichigo, Isshin and Yuzu are up to some thing. Set years after the Aizen incident.
1. Years Later

**I wanted to write something out of the blue that isn't my style, so here goes.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

ICHIGO – 24 KARIN – 18

RUKIA – 22 YUZU – 18

Rukia woke up to an empty bed, stretching she got up and did the bed smiling as she finished. It's been a few years after the Aizen ordeal that Ichigo revealed his feelings towards Rukia and asked her to come live with him which she agreed to.

Though Byakuya requested that Rukia should come to Soul Society twice a month. While Renji was giving Ichigo small warnings here and there.

Rukia was going to head downstairs but stopped when she felt nauseous. Running to the bathroom, Rukia threw up which seemed to be that late snack she ate at tow in the morning. Rukia went down downstairs to join Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin for breakfast. Though Rukia didn't feel like eating , she still ate. Karin's cell phone went off and she ran out the door, shouting later.

Since Ichigo seemed too busy working, Karin took over but trained with Urahara and Yoruichi to become a shinigami. Yuzu on the other hand was helping out her dad because she wanted to become a doctor like Isshin and take over the clinic.

"I'll clean the dishes Yuzu, you go help your dad"

"Arigato Rukia-chan"

"No problem"

Yuzu left Rukia to clean up which wasn't a bother since there wasn't much to clean up. Though she really wanted to help Karin eliminate the Hallows but the only thing that was stopping here was her stomach.

_What's wrong with me? This has been going on for two damn weeks! Maybe I should make an appointment to a doctor that isn't Isshin._

Rukia walked back and forth as she finished cleaning the kitchen. Thinking which doctor she should go to without the Kurosaki's finding out.

"What's up Rukia-chan?"

"Huh? Oh…hey Karin, already done killing the hallow?"

"Jinta got rid of it before I got there; he's on his way here to see Yuzu"

Karin answered as she was about to leave the kitchen Rukia called for her.

"Karin, you know a bit about doctor stuff right?"

"Yeah a bit, why?"

"Well…um…you see"

"Maybe we should just talk about this in your room" said Karin pulling Rukia up to Ichigo's room

"Just spit out what you want to say Rukia-chan"

"Is that I've been feeling nauseous and I've been throwing up. I also get really tired and then I get super hungry"

Karin's eyes went wide at all the information she was getting from Rukia. It could only be one thing and she couldn't believe it.

"What's wrong with me Karin?"

"I don't think it's any thing bad but just to make sure, wait here"

Karin left the room and came back with a fat binder in her hands. Opening it she checked all the symptoms Rukia gave her.

"So what is it Karin?"

"Um…Rukia-chan, I think you're pregnant"

**Well that's chapter one for ya!**

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Making a Decision

**Here's chapter two enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach! (Though it would be awesome if I did!!)**

"Wha…what?!" Rukia didn't know what to say

"Calm down Rukia-chan, we can find our for certain if you take a pregnancy test"

Karin waited for Rukia to say something, any thing to her.

"Do you want to take a pregnancy test?" asked Karin patting her back gently

"I…I don't know how to…"

"How about I bring it to you, tell you how it's done and let you decide when you want to take it?"

"Yeah"

Karin left with the fat binder that belonged to Yuzu and looked around Yuzu's drawers trying to find a pregnancy test.

_My sister is crazy keeping all of this doctor stuff in the room. Ah! Found it!_

Karin ran back inside Ichigo and Rukia's room to explain how to take the pregnancy test and what the lines meant. What meant positive, what meant negative.

"Beep…beep"

"I have to go Rukia-chan, if you need any help just ask away"

"Ok, thanks Karin"

"No problem, Ja ne"

Karin jumped out her window and dumped her gigai in her bedroom. Rukia sat there tapping the pregnancy test box.

_I'm hungry…again! Argh!_

Throughout the day Rukia was walking around town, thinking to herself. She was afraid but not sure of what she was afraid of.

_I should tell Ichigo…but I don't even know if I'm pregnant! I should just take the damn test and get it over with._

Rukia sigh as she walked back to the Kurosaki household but stopped in front of it. Her thoughts and fears claiming her once more.

_What if I am pregnant and Ichigo leaves me?!...No, Ichigo wouldn't do that! I mean its Ichigo, he has morals. _

Rukia was about to step in but a pair of arms encircling her stopped her in mid-step.

"What are you doing out this late, Rukia?"

"Just taking a walk Ichi, come on you must be hungry and tired"

"You don't look so well yourself"

"Just a bit sick, it'll go away"

THAT NIGHT

Rukia was in the bathroom, feeling nauseous once more but thankfully she didn't throw up. Making her way to bed Ichigo was already comfy, waiting for her. Ichigo pulled Rukia closer to him smelling the strawberry scent of her hair.

"Ichi, would you ever leave me?"

"No! What brought this out?" asked Ichigo smacking her in the head

"Just making sure" smiled Rukia pulling his cheeks

Ichigo kissed Rukia and made her giggle as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck. Then we all know what ruin a good moment…a hallow.

"Go ahead Ichi, I'm still feeling ill"

"Ok but go to sleep don't wait up" said Ichigo jumping out of the window leaving his gigai on the floor

Rukia waited for him to be out of her sight and eyed the drawer next to her. Then eyed the bathroom, Rukia's eyes gleamed with determination.

**Tell me what you think people!!**

**Please Review!!!!(I would appreciate it a bunches!!)**


	3. Finally Telling Ichigo

**I want to thank every one who reviewed I really appreciate it**

**I don't own Bleach!!**

AFTER A FEW DAYS

"Um…Ichi…I need to talk to you"

"How about tonight? I'm running late"

"Okay, bye" Rukia kissed him before he ran out of the house

"We're off to school Rukia-chan" said Yuzu waving good-bye

"Have you…you know the test?"

"You'll know soon enough, go catch up with Yuzu"

"Later Rukia-chan"

"What test was the twerp talking about?"

"Hey Renji, time of the month again?" asked Rukia trying to change the subject

"Well yeah you didn't show up, so Kuchiki-taichou sent me"

Renji checked Rukia's eyes, hair, head, ears, arms, legs, etc. Rukia slapped his hands away, stating that nothing was wrong with her and that she was fine.

"How's everything in Soul Society, Renji" asked Rukia sitting Renji on the sofa

"Chaotic, where still trying to find a Taichou to replace Aizen's division, besides that everything is the same"

"How's Nii-sama doing?"

"Kuchiki-taichou is fine, never changing and he wants to come down next time"

"Um...really? Well...he is very much welcomed" said Rukia trying to control her fear and stuttering

"Well I'm going to see Urahara, you want to come?"

"Sure" said Rukia not wanting Renji to suspect anything

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Renji, greet Nii-sama for me"

"Yo Renji!" said Ichigo running up to Renji

"Ichigo, your late I'm going back to Soul Society"

"That soon, what Byakuya has you on probation?"

"No!" I…just need to get some…paper work done"

"I bet he caught you drinking instead of working"

"Sort of, I'm of"

"Bye Renji" Rukia waved good-bye while Ichigo just smirked at him

"I'm starving, let's go home Rukia" Ichigo hopped Rukia on his back; "You haven't grown one bit Rukia" laughed Ichigo

"Yes I have, you don't see it since you grew taller too" huffed Rukia pulling some of Ichigo's hair

"You said, you wanted to talk about something this morning?" asked Ichigo kissing her cheek

"I'll tell you when we get home" Rukia kissed Ichigo's jaw down to his neck

Entering the Kurosaki household, Rukia dragged Ichigo's to the living room. Knowing that Yuzu and Karin where in the kitchen and if not mistaken Karin was holding Isshin from jumping out to kick Ichigo.

"Sit down Ichi"

"You're acting strange; tell me what's going on Rukia!"

"Calm down would you, look…um…Ichigo…I'm…I'm pregnant, where having a baby!"

"We…we're…w-what…" Ichigo stood up only to faint and fall on the floor

"Stop fooling around Ichigo…Ichigo?" Rukia moved Ichigo around but he wouldn't budge

Isshin and Karin came out of the kitchen laughing at Ichigo's reaction to the good news. Yuzu came rushing to Ichigo with a cotton ball and alcohol.

"Ichi-nii wake up!" said Yuzu passing cotton ball with alcohol around his nose

"What the hell happened?" said Ichigo rubbing the back of his head

"You fainted when I told you we are having a baby" said Rukia smirking at him

"We…we are" Ichigo asked and smile when Rukia nodded

Ichigo lifted Rukia with little effort and squeezed her to his body and she tried to squeeze the life out of his as well.

"You hear that Masaki, we're going to be grandparents!" Isshin talked to the poster of Masaki

"Congrats Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii!" said Yuzu hugging both at the same time

"How long have you been pregnant now Rukia?" asked Karin smirking

"Three weeks, thanks for helping me out Karin"

"No problem"

Isshin turned to the couple, his eyes gleamed with something besides joy. Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin could tell that Isshin was planning something. Isshin grabbed Yuzu and whispered his plan to Yuzu who smiled.

"It's perfect Otou-san!"

"What are you two planning?" said Karin eyeing them suspiciously

"Oh nothing, let's celebrate! said Isshin pushing them to the kitchen, Yuzu Isshin smirked at each other, their thoughts lingered on only one thing…

_Wedding Time!!!!_

**That was chapter three!**

**Did you like it yes or no? Please Review!!!**


	4. Planning and Delivering

Thank you to all my reviewers

**Thank you to all my reviewers**

**Here's chapter 4**

* * *

"Orihime-chan thank you so much" said Yuzu

"No problem Kurosaki-chan"

Orihime was helping Yuzu and Isshin plan out the surprise wedding for Ichigo and Rukia. Ishida was in the leaving room looking at wedding magazines.

"What about this one Kurosaki-chan?"

"Yeah that one is perfect! Just don't make it too tight"

"Ok Kurosaki-chan" smirking Ishida started on the dress

"Well I'm going home, see you tomorrow"

"Bye" both Inoue and Ishida said waving bye to Yuzu

Yuzu ran all the way home, she really couldn't do everything by herself she needed help. A lot of help.

"Karin" whispered Yuzu

"What is it Yuzu?" said Karin doing her homework

"I need your help"

"On what?"

Yuzu told Karin the plan that their dad and her self had planned and who was in it.

"So you want me to do the invitations and pass them out?"

"Yes, please Karin?"

"Okay Yuzu" agreed Karin knowing that if she denied she would bring her sister to tears

??

_Okay all the invitations are done, now all I need is to deliver them._

Karin went around Karakura town to deliver the invitations. Giving one to Ishida, Inou, Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo. Going lastly to the to the Urahara shop.

"Here you are Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san"

"An invitation for what?" asked Yoruichi confused

"Yuzu and my dad are planning a surprise wedding for Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan"

"Finally!" said Urahara laughing

"Yoruichi could you please take me to Soul Society, I would like to hand these down personally"

"Sure Karin, Urahara would you please"

By now Urahara was able to return to Soul Society but decided that Soul Society just wasn't for him any more. Urahara opened a portal for both to go in to Soul Society. Getting to Soul Society wasn't hard since both Karin and Yoruichi raced there but Yoruichi won.

"Arigato Yoruichi-san" said Karin entering 2nd Division with Yoruichi

"Soifon-taichou, I want to invite you to the surprise wedding of Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan"

"Kurosaki and Kuchiki are finally settling down"

"Yeah, hope to see you there Soifon-taichou bring your fukitaichou" Karin waved bye

"Kira-fukitaichou, you're invited to the surprise wedding of Ichigo and Rukia"

"Okay I'll go, thanks Kurosaki-chan"

"Who's next Karin?"

"4th division and then 7th division"

"Unohana-taichou, would you be able to come to Ichigo and Rukia's surprise wedding?"

"Why a surprise Kurisaki-chan?" asked a smiling Unohana

"I can't say, my sister won't let me, your fukitaichou and 7th seat are welcomed as well"

"How are your injuries Kurosaki-chan?"

"They are all healed, thanks again Unohana-taichou"

Karin and Yoruichi raced all the way to the 7th division. Yoruichi won…again.

"One of these day's I'll win Yoruichi-san"

"I like to see that happen Karin"

"Komamura-taichou, you're invited to Ichigo and Rukia's surprise wedding"

"Thank you"

"Bring your fukitaichou as well"

"Of course Kurosaki-chan"

Karin left with Yoruichi to the 8th division, she liked the captain of the 8th division, and he is funny. Since Nanao keeps him in line and to take charge of his duties as taichou.

"Kyoraku-taichou"

"Ah Kurosaki-chan, always a pleasure to see you"

"You're invited to the surprise wedding of Ichigo and Rukia, please bring Ise-fukitaichou"

"With pleasure, wouldn't think of going without her"

"Well I need to go, nice seeing you Kyoraku-taichou"

"Have a nice trip Kurosaki-chan"

"Karin give me one so I can hand it to Hisagi, you go to the 10th division"

Karin nodded and gave Yoruichi as they went their separate ways. Karin was going to have fun teasing Hitsugaya.

"Ice-butt, where are you?"

"It's Toushiro-taichou to you"

"You're still short" said a chuckling Karin but stopped soon after; "I'm teasing you"

"Ah Karin" said Rangiku hugging Karin, almost chocking her; "What brings you here?"

"Glad you asked, you two are invited to the surprise wedding of Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan"

"They are finally getting married!" squealed Rangiku hugging her taichou

"Why a surprise wedding?" asked Hitsugaya eyeing Karin suspiciously

"My sister and dad are planning a surprise wedding for Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan, don't tell any one else please"

"Of course Karin" said Rangiku hugging her once more before she left for the 11th division

"Zaraki-taichou"

"Look Ken-chan, it's Ichi's imoto" said Yachiru jumping off Kenpachi's right shoulder

"Ichigo's sister, do you battle as well as Ichigo?"

"No, I don't think so but I come to fight"

"Why did ya come?" jumped Yachiru up and down

"I want to invite you to a surprise wedding of Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan"

"That's going to be a lot of fun Ken-chan"

"Bring Ikkaku and Yumichika too"

"Yay! Is there going to be candy Karin?"

"I'll make sure there's a lot of candy for you Yachiru"

Karin waved bye to a grinning Yachiru and a smirking Kenpachi.

"Karin, I delivered an invitation to the 12th division thought I'm not sure they are going and one to Ichigo's friends"

"Thanks Yoruichi-san"

Karin didn't have to go all the way to the 13th division to find Ukitake-taichou. Since he was taking a stroll right in there way.

"Ukitake-taichou, you're invited to Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan's surprise wedding"

"Rukia-chan is finally going to get married"

"Actually my sister and father a planning it without their concerns"

"I will gladly come"

"Bring Kiyone and Kotsubaki as well"

"Of course"

"Have a nice day Ukitake-taichou"

"You as well Kurosaki-chan"

Karin walked away with Yoruichi to visit the big man of the Gotei 13.

* * *

**Here was chapter 4**

**Please review, thank you!!**


	5. Facing the Big Boys

**I want to thank every one who reviewed!**

**I'm sorry I took so long in updating but here's chapter five!**

* * *

"Yoruichi take me to Genryusai-taichou"

"You're planning on inviting the Captain Commander?"

"Yeah, it would be very disrespectful if I didn't"

"What about Byakuya?" asked Yoruichi as they jumped from roof to roof

"I'm saving him for last"

"Scared of Byakuya are we now?"

"Sort of, I mean he's Rukia-chan's oni-sama, he might murder me"

"Byakuya wouldn't do that to you"

"I wouldn't do what?"

"Um…well…I didn't see this coming" said Karin fanning her face

"You don't have to go all the way to the 6th division, that's good"

"What's the meaning of your visit Kurosaki Karin, Yoruichi?" asked the captain commander

"Ah, Genryusai-taichou pardon my rudeness" Karin bowed and handed him an invitation

Genryusai-taichou opened the invitation before Karin could say anything else or explain to him the meaning of it.

"I will be there"

"It's been a while Little Byakuya"

"Yoruichi you are to refer to me as Kuchiki-taichou"

"Formalities are so old Little Byakuya; I bet you still can't beat me at tag"

"Don't underestimate me Yoruichi"

Karin slowly made her way towards them; she was freaked out by the way the two of them talked. Karin could barely believe that Kuchiki-taichou used to play tag with Yoruichi.

"Sorry for intruding, Kuchiki-taichou. You are formally invited to the surprise wedding of Ichigo and Rukia"

"The…wha…what!" screeched out Renji

"Before anything is said or done, my sister planned this. Please don't ruin it…"

"Why a surprise Kurosaki Karin?" asked Byakuya in a monotone voice

"Well, it's a present from my sister Yuzu…I don't know the reason for this but she's really happy…believe me if I had known this sooner I would have stopped her Kuchiki…"

Byakuya was now in front of Karin, you would have expected her to flinch but it wasn't going to happen. Karin wasn't going to show fear or any other weakness.

_I shouldn't have mentioned Yuzu, Kuchiki-taichou might try to hurt her. Not while I'm alive, no one will lay a finger on my sister._

Byakuya surprised every one by patting Karin's head, Yoruichi chuckled and Renji passed out when he saw his taichou crack a smile.

"If you need any help, ask away" Said Byakuya before he left

"That was easier that I thought" said Karin to Yoruichi

Renji had woken up saying that he had a nightmare and then saying it was something out of this world. Only for his bubble to be burst when Karin told him it was no dream.

"W-what…"

"There he goes again" said Yoruichi laughing with Karin

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short but I promise the next chapters will be longer.**


	6. The Big Day

**I want to thank to every one who reviewed chapter five even though it was short.**

**Well here's chapter six!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"So why are you blind folding me again?"

"Yuzu wants to surprise you"

"What kind of surprise Karin-chan?" asked Rukia worried

"Rukia-nee-chan, if Karin told you it wouldn't be a surprise any more"

When Karin blind folded Rukia, all the girls came out from their hiding places. They all began to dress Rukia while getting ready themselves and to top it off they where trying not to make so much noise that way Rukia wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Yuzu, I'm going to check on Ichi-nii"

"Ok Karin, call me if anything comes up"

"Got it"

Karin was at her home in four minutes tops, looking around, there was a big mess. With men screaming and trying to find their clothes that was spread around in the living room.

"All of you shut up!" screamed Karin

"Why is Ichi-nii still not dressed or blind folded?"

"Isshi blurted out the plan and surprise" said Ishida

"I'm not going through with this" screamed Ichigo

"Ichi-nii listen and listen well" Karin grabbed Ichigo's collar; "Yuzu planned this, if you make her cry, I'm kicking your butt"

"Fine"

"Hurry because Yuzu is almost done with Rukia"

"You mean Rukia agreed to this!"

"Not really but she isn't fussing about it like you, go to your room get dressed. If any of you need dressing rooms come with me"

Karin was now in charge since the men couldn't do any thing by themselves. She put Renji in one room, Ikkaku in another, Yumichika in the bathroom. Toushiro went after Renji, Ishida went to another room, and Kenpachi went after Yumichika.

"Where's my dad?"

"Isshin took Yamamoto, Sasakibe, Kira, Hanataro, Shunsui, Ukitake, Kotsubaki, Komamura, Iba, and Hisagi to the Urahara field"

""Good if you're done please wait in the hall way, the rest hurry up"

Karin went up stairs and changed quickly, fixing her hair like Yuzu told her to. Knocking on Ichigo's door, she went in and found Ichigo struggling with his black bow.

"Here let me help you Ichi-nii"

"Thanks"

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know"

"Right, well you should be happy the wedding is right now and not later"

"What do you mean Karin?"

"If Kuchiki-taichou found out Rukia was pregnant he might have killed you for not marrying Rukia first"

"You have a point there Karin"

Beep…beep

"Cars are here let's go Ichi-nii"

Kenpachi, Yumichika, and Ikkaku went in one car, while Byakuya, Renji and Toushiro went in another car. Karin, Ichigo, Ishida and Chad went in the last car.

Yuzu motioned every one to come out and get in the cars. Soifon, Unohana, and Kotetsu got in the first car, Nanao, Nemu and Kiyone gat in the second car. Rangiku, Yachiru left in the third car, Orihime Yuzu, and Rukia got in the last car.

"Yuzu, where are you taking me?"

"Oh relax Rukia-nee-chan"

The ride wasn't that far and when they stepped out of the guys where going inside. Karin was taking charge where every one was to sit.

"Renji, Ishida, Chad, Kuchiki-taichou, please come with me"

Yuzu was with Rukia and Isshin, Karin and Byakuya came in. That's when Yuzu decided to take the blind fold off from Rukia's eyes.

"W-what am I wearing?" N-Nii-sama!"

"Rukia-chan, surprise! Yuzu planned you a surprise wedding"

"W-what…really?"

"Yup, Oni-chan is waiting for you"

"Ichigo is on this?"

"Sort of" said Karin scratching her chin

"Shall we" Byakuya offered his arm

Rukia's eye sight blurred with tears, she couldn't believe what was happening to her. Karin handed her a tissue.

"Gomen Rukia-nee-chan! I didn't mean for you to get upset"

"I'm happy Yuzu, thank you, every one who did this"

"You're welcome Rukia-chan!" screeched out Isshin hugging her

Isshin went outside to the Urahara field where Ichigo practiced all those years ago. Though this time it was covered with grass for the occasion. Many string instruments began to play, silencing the guest.

Orihime came out with Ishida, then it was Karin with Chad, and lastly Yuzu with Renji.

"Arigato Nii-sama"

"I was not going to let you walk out alone" said Byakuya extending his arm

Taking a deep breath, Rukia took Byakuya's arm as the double doors opened for them. Step by step, Rukia looked at every one, all the males where wearing tuxedos and the females where wearing pretty dresses. Every one smiled at her and she smiled back at them but in a minute her eyes where glued to Ichigo.

_I can't remember the last time Ichigo whore a tuxedo. He looks so handsome and…sexy._

Ichigo stood there, unblinking; Rukia looked beautiful, gorgeous words couldn't describe how she looked. If it wasn't for the people in the place, Ichigo would have his jaw hitting the floor.

_Rukia, she looks…I can't explain it…better than any other girl in the room._

"You can thank me later Kurosaki" said Ishida smirking at him

By now Byakuya and Rukia reached Ichigo, who snapped out of his trance. Reaching for Rukia's hand as Buyakuya was offering it but Byakuya slapped it away.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, take care of Rukia or you will deal with me"

"I will make sure of it"

With that said, Rukia gave Byakuya a brief hug and he gave Ichigo her hand. They smiled at each other, ignoring the fact that Orihime and Yuzu where taking photo's like paparazzi.

"You have no problem with this Rukia?"

"No, do you?"

"Never"

"We are here to unite these two in holy matrimony blah…blah…blah" (don't know the rest)

"Do you Kuchiki Rukia accept Kurosaki Ichigo as your lawful wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do"

Ichigo placed the ring on Rukia's finger

"Do you, Kurosaki Ichigo accept Kuchiki Rukia to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do"

Rukia placed the ring on Ichigo's finger

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki, you may kiss the bride"

Ichigo smiled at Rukia as Rukia smiled back at him, then Ichigo kissed Rukia passionately. All the girls sigh and some the guys looked away. Orihime and Yuzu kept taking pictures, thank goodness that they where digital or they would be full of films by now.

Every one stood up clapping as the couple made their way out. The guest followed behind them blocking the couples view as they stopped realizing they did not knowing where the hell they where heading. The bride's maids and the best men where moving things around with the help of Isshin, Ururu, and Jinta.

"All of you can turn around now" said Yuzu

Every one turned around to find the little chapel gone. Instead they found tables and decorations. Karin and Yuzu lead Ichigo and Rukia to the main table, where they could see the two tables on each side of them making an unfinished rectangle.

Byakuya and Renji got to sit near the couple as did the Chief Commander; from there it went in order. Once every one was seated down and comfortable, Isshin brought out the champagne to celebrate. Ururu, Jinta and Karin passed out champagne then the food course.

"Dad, Rukia can't drink this" hissed Ichigo so no one could hear

"Oh, I forgot Rukia can't drink alcohol" said Isshin, a lot of the conversations where put on hold when they heard

"Why can't Rukia drink alcohol?" questioned Byakuya eyeing Isshin

"Might as well tell them Ichi" said Rukia standing up, Ichigo stood up as well

"We have an announcement to make" said Ichigo capturing every one's attention

"Um…we're pregnant"

"W-wha-what!" screeched out Renji

Most of the guest didn't know what to say; instead they turned to see Byakuya's reaction. It seemed that Byakuya turned more pale than what he already was. His eyes where wide open, showing how surprised he was.

"How long?" asked Byakuya

"Tw-two we-weeks N-Nii-sam" stuttered Rukia seeing that Byakuya wasn't pleased

What Byakuya said next made the guest blink rapidly you'd think their eyes where going to pop out and spit out their drink.

"Congratulations" Byakuya raised his glass

"Ichi knocked up Rukia-chan" piped up Yachiru

"Way to go Rukia! Whoo!" said Rangiku

Both Rukia and Ichigo turned red with embarrassment, there where laugh claps and whistling with in the crowd.

"Cheers!!" said every one holding up their drinks in the air

* * *

**There you have it chapter six!**

**Please review!**

**If any one has any ideas on what should happen next, I would love to read them!**


	7. Adventures in Soul Society pt1

**I want to thank the reviewers, love ya!**

**I'm not sure if all of you will like this chapter but there will be more to come, so be patient with the writers block that I have at the moment!**

**I don't own Bleach!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Two months after the Wedding**

"Come on Ichigo it will only be for a month or two then we can back"

"What if something happens and you need medical attention?"

"You worry too much Ichi"

"But Rukia…"

"I Said I Want To Go To Soul Society!!"

Ichigo placed his hands in front of himself trying to protect himself from Rukia, she has been more moody as the weeks went by. The only one's she could get along with are Karin and Yuzu, she has even hit Isshin for talking too much.

"O-okay just calm down, I'll go and pack up"

"Love you too Ichi"

_Rukia is going to kill me one of these days, she's gotten so moody. It's worse than when we first met; now she hits me for everything I do. _

Ichigo packed up everything they needed and placed then on the living room, they where going to inform the rest of the Kurosaki family of their plans. Rukia had fallen asleep on the sofa; Ichigo carried her back to their room.

**Dinner**

"There is something we want to tell you"

"Nii-chan, please don't move away!" screamed Yuzu launching herself at him

"Yuzu, we aren't going to move away."

"Then what's the big news Ichi-nii?" asked Karin

"Yes my son, what's the news?"

"Rukia wants to go visit her brother and friends for a while"

"What's a while Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan?" smiled Karin already knowing where they were going to go

"A month or two but we are going to come back here months before I give birth" said Rukia smiling

"So long" said Yuzu her eyes getting watery

"Don't cry Yuzu, it's not that long. It's going to be like our honeymoon and there will be less of your dad screaming"

The Kurosaki family finished their dinner and headed to bed, early next morning Ichigo and Rukia left to the Urahara shop. Through his portal they where going to go to Soul Society. When they said their good byes to the Kurosaki family Rukia didn't hit Isshin though Isshin tried to hit Ichigo but failed.

"Kurosaki-chan so nice to have you here, hi Ichigo" said Urahara giving Rukia some tea

"Are you two going to Soul Society?" asked Yoruichi

"Yeah, Rukia wants to go" said Ichigo pointing at his wife

"Let's speed things up!" screamed Rukia; "Please" she said sweetly

Every one got freaked out even Yoruichi; Ichigo whispered to Urahara to get the gate open before Rukia could get violent. In less than a minute the gate appeared and was opened for them to get to Soul Society.

"There you are, have a nice time" said Urahara waving at them with his handkerchief

"Bye" said Yoruichi

Rukia and Ichigo walked half way that is until Rukia protested her feet hurt and made Ichigo carry her and the luggage at the same time. Sure he said it was a piece of cake but when she got Rukia you could tell he needed to take a breather.

_God Rukia, you gained weight! This is like twenty Rukia's in one! What the hell did you put in these bags? Did you pack the whole house?_

Once they where out, Ichigo forced out every ounce of energy he had left to run to the Kuchiki household. Rukia wiggled out of Ichigo's grip and skipped up to the door and knocked and too his bad luck Byakuya answered.

"Kuchiki-nii!!" Rukia jumped up to hug him

Byakuya was surprised with the way Rukia greeted him, she always too polite, strict or even shy but never with so much energy. He patted her in the back and slowly let her down being careful not to hurt her stomach. Byakuya looked behind Rukia and found Ichigo passed out with the luggage on top of him.

ICHIGORUKIAICHIGORUKIAICHIGORUKIAICHIGORUKIAICHIGORUKIA

"Ichi get up I wanna go eat!" whined Rukia as she poked Ichigo on the face

When Ichigo mumbled something that Rukia couldn't and rolled over, Rukia turned him around and pulled his cheeks. But that didn't even make him blink an eye open, so Rukia went to her last resort which in the end always worked.

Rukia took away the sheets from Ichigo and lifted up his shirt…she warmed her hands up and slammed them down on Ichigo's stomach.

"Ah! What the he..ll?" screamed Ichigo sitting up

"Y-you cu-cursed at m-me…waa!" cried Rukia

"I…I didn't mean to, I'm sorry Rukia…please stop crying!" said Ichigo looking around to find something to cheer Rukia up; "Why did you wake me up? Did you want to do something?"

"Yeah!" her tears disappeared; "I wanted to go eat, let's go eat!"

Rukia grabbed Ichigo hand and dragged him to where Byakuya was waiting for them; you could barely see it but he winced when he saw how Rukia was dragging Ichigo. Ichigo looked more like a worn out rag doll.

"Byakuya-nii-chan!" Rukia dropped Ichigo and went to hug Byakuya and they had seen each other only a few minutes ago

_Is this how Rukia will greet me for the rest of eternity or is it just during the pregnancy? I'm going to have to talk to Kurosaki about this before I do something wrong and end up looking like him._

"What are we eating?" asked Ichigo sitting up and looking at the table; "We are going to need more than this"

"Why so?" asked Byakuya

"Rukia…" she glared at Ichigo before he could say any more; "Cause I'm hungry"

Ichigo didn't touch the food knowing that Rukia needed it more than he did and besides most of the food in the table was going to be gone before he could get a plate.

Byakuya stared wide at Rukia; she ate and ate. Now he understood what Ichigo was trying to say before. He ordered for more food to be made, this time Ichigo got some as did Byakuya.

"Rukia!" said a loud almost annoying voice

"Renji!" Rukia went over and hugged him so hard that Renji's face turned blue

"C-can't…b-breath…"

"Rukia you're going to kill Renji, let him go!" said Ichigo pulling Rukia away from Renji

Renji sat down and tried to get back all the air that Rukia had taken away from his lungs, coughing here and there.

"Wow, what happened here? Who ate all of the food?" asked Renji

"Rukia, she has a big appetite" answered Ichigo

"Rukia you keep eating like that and…" Renji paused when he saw Ichigo waving his hands from side to side in a fast motion; "You're going to get fat"

"WHAT!!" screamed Rukia her eyes where on fire with anger

"I warned you Renji" said Ichigo

"You're gonna get it Renji!" screamed Rukia laughing after him

Ichigo sat back and drank some tea with Byakuya who took a big sigh. Both saw Rukia punch Renji who flew to the nearest wall and made a huge hole on the wall. Rukia came back to sit with them.

"That was fun!" chirped Rukia smiling a thousand watt smile

_This is only the beginning of our stay_, thought Ichigo as he hung his head.

**

* * *

**

I want to thank the following reviewers:

_**Ichirukipwns**_

_**rukia death kuchiki**_

_**LET'S BLEACH IT**_

_**jared2492 – thanks for the idea**_

_**Udhinasasa**_

_**AnimeROL**_

_**AltairLover – don't worry it'll happen**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Adventures in Soul Society pt2

**I am really sorry this chapter took so long to write, I had major writers block and I was trying to write chapters for my other stories.**

**I want to thank all the reviewers!**

**I don't own Bleach!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Ichi I Want To Go Out Now!!" screamed Rukia

"Aren't you tired Rukia?" asked Ichigo poking his head out from the covers of their bed

"Nope, come on let's go!"

Rukia pulled the covers away from Ichigo and dragged him out of bed by his foot. Ichigo knew that pregnant women threw up; that they had emotional outburst and big appetites but he never heard of supernatural strength.

Ichigo went to the bathroom took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and threw on his shinigami robes on. Rukia was waiting for him in front of the Kuchiki manor Byakuya was standing there with Rukia.

"Carry me Ichi!" screeched Rukia

Ichigo lifted her up, her arms went around his neck while her bum rested on his arm. Ichigo had no problem carrying Rukia before but now she weight triple than what she was before.

"Bye, bye Byakuya-nii-chan!" screamed Rukia while waving

"Rukia don't scream so loud you'll leave me deaf"

sniffle "I'm sorry Ichi" sniffle "I didn't mean to"

(sigh) "Don't worry about it Rukia"

Ichigo walked around Soul Society trying to find some one that would entertain Rukia long enough so he could take a nap. He knew they weren't going to see Renji any time soon with the beating he received yesterday.

"Ichigo-san, Rukia-chan!" waved Matsumoto from the 10th division

Ichigo almost ran to the 10th division seeing as Rukia was about to scream her lungs out at Matsumoto. Once in front of Matsumoto they went in where they found Hitsugaya with two stack of papers on each side and writing.

"Why was Ichigo carrying you, Rukia-chan?"

"I get tired easily"

"How cute, don't you think taichou?"

"Uh…sure"

"Hey Toushiro"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you"

"Yeah, yeah that never gets old" mumbled Ichigo sitting on the sofa

"So how's the baby Rukia-chan!"

"Which one?" asked Rukia pointing at her belly and at Ichigo

Hitsugaya snorted which no one was suppose to hear and when he felt stares he looked down at his papers like they where the most interesting thing in the world. Ichigo on the other hand didn't protest for the fact that he was fast asleep.

"The baby is fine"

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not yet but I want it to be a surprise but Ichigo here wants to know"

"It would be cute if you had a girl with Ichigo's hair and be called Ichigo too!" said Matsumoto

Now Rukia was in her mood swings so there could only be two ways for her to react to such statement. The first one would be to scream Matsumoto's head off or she would clap and agree with Matsumoto…can you guess which one she picked?

"That would be so awesome!!" clapped Rukia

Hitsugaya almost fell out of his chair, Rukia agreeing with one of Matsumoto's crazy ideas? That itself was crazy…_the baby inside her must be turning her crazy_ thought Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto what's taking you so long…oh it's Rukia-chan" said Yumichika "Then that means that…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" screamed Ikkaku

Ichigo opened his eyes when he felt danger and when his named was screamed, he cringed away thinking it was Rukia. But didn't expect for it to be Ikkaku, his spear-katana punctured the sofa making the cotton stick out.

"You're paying for that…Ikkaku" said Hitsugaya glaring

"Still good I see but how to you fare with this…"

Ikkaku was going for another attack against Ichigo when he felt his ear being pulled by the ear.

"You leave my Ichi alone!" threatened Rukia while she gave Ikkaku the evilest glare she could muster

"Yes ma'am" mumbled Ikkaku sitting down

Yumichika, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya where stunned and scared by Rukia's aggressive behavior. Ichigo on the other hand was use to it but that didn't stop the chill that ran up his spine every time he saw Rukia this way.

"We brought rum, any one care for some?" said Yumichika

Every one except Hitsugaya, Rukia and Ichigo agreed to some, Ichigo fell into the one seat-er chair and fell asleep once more.

"I'll bring you some tea"

Matsumoto went over to get Rukia her tea, they all drank for a while and when the bottles where half done…can any one guess who busted through the door?

"Where is my rum?!" asked Kenpachi

"See Ken-chan, I told you they where here and looky, it's Rukia-chan and Ichi" said Yachiru hoping off Kenpachi's shoulder and running over to Hitsugaya

Before Kenpachi could scream Ichigo's name every one motioned for him to be quiet or to stop but he ignored every one.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, lets fight!" roared Kenpachi

"What the…" yawned Ichigo

"Oh no you don't …" Rukia pulled Kenpachi by his hair and sat his down on the floor; "Calm your ass down or else"

"Or else what?" he said smirking…Kenpachi never learned did he

"Oh you don't want to know what else is" said Ichigo sitting Rukia on his lap trying to calm her down

Yumichika informed Kenpachi what Rukia did when Ikkaku challenged him to a battle after that you didn't hear a peep out of him.

"Shiro-chan you gots some candy?" asked Yachiru

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you" he said giving her a bag of candy to her

"That never gets old" whispered Ichigo which every one heard and laughed

"Ichi take me home, I'm tired"

"Okay, will see you all later" waved Ichigo

"Bye every one" said Rukia, Ikkaku and Kenpachi cringed away

"Bye Rukia-chan, Ichigo-san, see you soon" Matsumoto waved

Ichigo walked towards the Kuchiki manor while carrying Rukia in his arms.

"Ichigo what's that smell…it's awful"

"What smell? I don't smell a thing" he said sniffing the air

"I think I'm gonna be sick" said Rukia covering her mouth

"No, no hold it in Rukia where almost there" said Ichigo running

The running wasn't helping it was only making Rukia more queasy and right when they where in front of the Kuchiki manor…Rukia exploded.

"Eww….gross Rukia, see we where almost there"

Rukia had thrown up on Ichigo's shinigami robes; "It's your fault! You got me pregnant"

(sigh) "Let's go in before you throw up on me again"

Ichigo's shinigami robes smelled like vomit for two days when he clearly washed them ten times repeatedly. Renji ended up laughing at him but got beat up by Rukia again and she vomited on him on purpose.

* * *

**So there was chapter nine, please tell me what you think!**

**I'm in the process of writing chapter ten...which i'm hoping comes out alright!**

**Please Review!**


	9. The Birthing

**I want to thank all the reviewers!**

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Six months and Two weeks Later…

"Ichi-nii what's the matter?" said Karin as he saw Ichigo walk back and forth in the kitchen

"Nothing"

"Nii-chan is worried about the baby, Rukia might give birth any day now" answered Yuzu for Ichigo

"I think Ichi-nii is worried Rukia might beat him up while she's giving birth" snickered Karin, Yuzu giggled and Ichigo gave them a confused look

"Ichigo!" screamed Rukia

Ichigo ran up the stairs screaming; "Did your water break? Is the baby coming?"

"No! I just want to go down stairs but I can't"

Ichigo came down carrying Rukia, he was struggling his knees where trembling. Now Rukia didn't look like your average pregnant woman. Or as Karin put it 'two soccer balls put together' Rukia's stomach had enlarged.

Ichigo dragged her to a doctor after his father proclaimed her just fine but Ichigo wanted to double check. The doctor told Ichigo and Rukia that the baby and her where fine.

"How are you feeling Rukia-chan?" asked Yuzu

"Sleepy and irritated, I can't even walk to the bathroom"

"Don't worry Rukia, in a matter of days you'll be back to a normal with the exception of a baby drooling on you" said Karin

"I'm gonna video tape my son changing diapers! Ah Masaki, if you could only see our son now…"

Nor Rukia or Ichigo had the energy to shut Isshin up, luckily Karin stepped in and dragged Isshin to the kitchen.

"Have you thought up any names Ichi?"

"Not really, I thought you would"

"I have, I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl. What would you like Ichi?"

"A boy, there's too many girls already"

"That would be nice and cute if he came out sporting orange hair like yours"

Ichigo rapped his arm around Rukia; she snuggled closer and smiled up at him. Her smile reminded Ichigo that of a child's, happy and content.

"Ichi his kicking" Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and placed it where the baby was kicking

"Ow…ouch!"

"What's wrong Rukia?"

"The baby is kicking hard…all over the place"

Rukia cringed and flinched as she rubbed her stomach, the only thing keeping her from curling up was that Ichigo was holding her up.

"Ah…"

Ichigo helped Rukia lay down on the sofa, her legs rested on his lap. He gave her his hand which she gripped hard enough to turn it blue.

"Oh my, what's wrong Rukia-chan?" asked Yuzu

"The baby, its kicking like crazy…argh!"

"I think you're getting contractions, you're going into labor"

"What! Her water hasn't broken!" screamed Ichigo panicking

Yuzu went to fetch her father while Ichigo rubbed Rukia's belly hoping that the baby would stop kicking. He looked up and met Rukia's eyes, she showed him love, nervousness and but most of all fear.

"I'm scared Ichi…"

"It's going to be okay Rukia just take those deep breaths you learned"

Ichigo was being strong but he too was afraid, this baby was taking more than giving. He didn't want to think of what could happen during labor…the last thing he wanted was to lose her.

"What's the matter?" asked Isshin

"The baby is kicking too hard"

"Her water hasn't…oh crap!" said Ichigo as he got up from the sofa, his left leg was wet

"Okay, Rukia is in labor lets get her to a hospital" said Isshin

Ichigo tried to sit Rukia up which ended with her screaming in pain; "I can't Ichi, it hurts too much…ah!"

"Okay then, get her to the clinic…the baby could come out at any minute, hurry!" said Isshin

Yuzu went ahead of them and cleared a path and opened the door to their little clinic and then opened a door to an empty patient's room. Ichigo carried Rukia a gently and quickly as he could, Rukia gripped Ichigo's shoulders as tight as she could. Ichigo laid Rukia on the bed and sat next to her as she gripped his hand.

"Okay let's see what we are dealing with…"

"NO!" both Ichigo and Rukia screamed at the same time

"I don't want you to look at MY wife's…you know" trailed off Ichigo

"Get some one else Isshin!" screamed Rukia

"The only one who has studied this is Yuzu…" Isshin looked over at Yuzu who turned pale

"B-but I-I never r-really…" stuttered Yuzu trembling

"Please Yuzu, better a sister than my father in law" Rukia pleaded

Yuzu smiled when Rukia called her a sister that was all she needed to hear to give her courage.

"Otou-chan please stay, I need to be 100 percent sure of what I'm doing"

Isshin nodded; "Okay take a look and tell me how big is her cervix?"

"This big" Yuzu made a circle with her fingers and Isshin calculated

"Rukia you need to dilate up to 10 centimeters, just keep breathing"

Rukia gripped Ichigo's hand tightly as her contractions gave her more and more pain, Ichigo wasn't cursing over his soon to be broken hand. This is how it was going to be and he was going to be a man and deal with it.

"Ah…damn it, it hurts" hissed Rukia

"It's okay Rukia, breath"

"What do you think I'm doing?" sneered Rukia

"Oh…Otou-chan, I see something…it coming out" said Yuzu panicking

"How big is her cervix?"

"This big…ah!"

"Okay the baby isn't waiting, Rukia push take a breath and push again" instructed Isshin

"Argh…panting…argh! Damn it Ichigo, I'm going to kill you after this!"

"Push Rukia, with everything you got" said Yuzu

Rukia pushed, her face turned red sweat was running down her face and Ichigo's hand turned purple.

"Whaa…whaa…whaa!" cried a baby

"I got the baby, I got the baby…it's a boy"

Karin decided to walk in after she didn't find any one in the living room, she was going to turn around and leave but seeing Yuzu holding the baby. Karin stood next to Yuzu and handed Ichigo a pair of scissors, he slowly caught the umbilacord; Ichigo was in shock.

"I want to see my baby…give me my baby" whispered Rukia

Yuzu wrapped the baby in a white blanket and handed her baby boy, Karin took Yuzu seat which was in front of Rukia's…you know what. She accidentally turned around and saw it and her eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets.

"Something is popping out! Some one do something!" said Karin

"Let me see" said Yuzu; "Oh my goodness, it's another baby!"

"W-what?" screeched Ichigo and Rukia together

"Rukia push! Push!" said Yuzu

Rukia gave Ichigo their baby boy and grabbed Karin's hand as she pushed with all the energy she had left in her. Ichigo gave the baby boy to Isshin and moved Karin so Rukia could grip his hand.

"Come Rukia, you can do it" said Ichigo

"Argh!"

"I got her, I got her…it's a girl!" said Yuzu

Karin handed the scissors to Rukia who with the help of Ichigo sat up and cut the umbilacord. As soon as she cut it the scissors fell to the floor and Rukia lost consciousness.

Ichigo shook her lightly; "Rukia…Rukia wake up…Rukia!"

* * *

**A cliff hanger whoo...**

**Please Review!**


	10. Aftermath and Big News!

**Thank you every reviewer! It meant a lot that you like this story!**

**I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter!**

**I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Five Years Later

The twins were running around the park, a boy with orange hair with dark blue eyes and a girl with raven hair with amber eyes.

"Ichiro-nii-chan, I want some candy too!"

"No Ichiko, you ate yours aw weady"

"Pwease Ichiro-nii-chan?"

"Ie Ichiko! Leave me alone!"

"What are you two fighting about this time?" said Ichigo walking up to them

"Otou-chan, Ichiro-nii-chan doesn't wanna to give me any candy"

"What happened to your candy Ichiko?" asked Ichigo

Ichiko kicked a pebble around with her foot; "I ate it all"

"Then you should let your brother eat his"

"Hai Otou-chan"

Ichigo patted the head of his twin children and smiled down at them, while they grinned back at him.

"Stop arguing or your mother will get mad"

"Hai Otou-san!" chimed both

"Come and help me with lunch" said Rukia

Rukia pointed at the spots next to her, the twins ran over to her as did Ichigo. They knew better than to get Rukia angry; especially when she's eight months pregnant. The twins helped put a thin sheet on the grass while Ichigo got all the items out from the basket. A portal appeared in front of them, they where expecting visitors.

"Byakuya-oji-san!" chimed the twins as they ran to their uncle and hugged him

"Well hello to you too" said Byakuya lifting his niece and nephew into his arms

"We missed you Oji-san" said the twins

"Get down you two, your going to hurt your Oji-san" said Rukia

"Nah ah Okaa-chan, Byakuya-oji-chan is strong" said Ichiko grinning

"Yeah Okaa-san, like Otou-san says take a chill pill" said Ichiro

Ichigo expected for Rukia to explode and tell their children to get down or there was no desert for dinner but instead the opposite happened. Rukia laughed and agreed with their children.

"Oi Ichigo!"

"Hey Renji"

Renji went to sit next to Rukia and Ichigo and watched Byakuya play flash tag with the twins. Ichiko saw Renji and ran over to him.

"Renji-oji-chan!"

"Hey their chibi!" said Renji lifted her up

Ichiro went up and smacked knuckles with Renji but went back to Byakuya who was teaching him how use flash step. Another portal appeared Matsumoto and Hitsugaya came out of it. Matsumoto went to sit with Rukia and placed her hand on her belly, the baby was kicking. Karin and Yuzu came along and greeted every one. Byakuya took a seat when the twins went to bother Hitsugaya and Karin.

"Karin-oba-chan, let's play soccer" said Ichiko

"You too Hitsugaya-oji-san" said Ichiro getting his soccer ball

"Let's see if you still know how to play Hitsugaya"

Hitsugaya just smirked and kicked the ball up in the sky, Ichiko, Ichiro and Karin chased after it.

"Konnichiwa every one" said Orihime who was with Ishida and Chad

They all where eating while they watched the twins, Karin and Hitsugaya play soccer. All of a sudden hallows appeared disrupting the soccer game.

"We'll handle it" yelled Karin as she swallowed the Kon pill; "Kon get the twins and take them to Ichigo"

Hitsugaya also swallowed the candy like ball. Both went to attack the hallows, destroying them with swish of their blades.

"That is so cool!" said Ichiro

"Awesome!" said Ichiko

All turned to the twins, they where able to see the hallows, Karin and Hitsugaya. Once the battle was over Karin took her body back as did Hitsugaya.

"How did you do that Karin-oba-chan?" Ichiko

"Yeah it was cool" said Ichiro

"You mean that you two can see…those things?" asked Karin

Karin didn't want to say monsters the last thing she wanted was to scare the twins into thinking that monsters do exist and are under their beds. The twins nodded at her questions.

"Good luck Ichi-nii" she said sitting next to Yuzu

"I don't think they are ready for the truth yet" said Hitsugaya sitting down

"Make something up" whispered Renji

"Well you see kids…what you saw was…"

Rukia beat Ichigo to it; "If both of you are bad little kids, who don't listen to us or obey the rules those things will come out and get you"

"What!" said Ichiko looking scared

"Really?" asked Ichiro

Ichigo nodded at the twins who looked at each other.

"We promise to be super good" said both

Every one was amazed at how easy Ichigo and Rukia had gotten through that with just a few words. They all went back to eating and talking among themselves, at some point Ichigo and Rukia stared at their children.

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" asked Rukia

"A boy, too many girls already"

"What are you talking about Ichi-nii-chan? There are more guys than girls" said Karin

"There are more girls Karin. There are you, Yuzu, Rukia, Ichiko, Orihime, Yoruichi, Matsumoto and it goes on" said Ichigo

"Yeah well what about the guys? There are you, Ichiro, dad, Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya, Chad, Ishida, Urahara, Yumichika, Ikkaku and it goes on and on" countered Karin

"Got your ass handed back to you, eh Ichigo" snickered Renji

"Kids what do you want? A girl or a boy?" asked Matsumoto

Both looked at each other, a smile formed in their faces; "We want twins!"

Ichigo stared at his children in horror. It was hard enough to keep them from fighting each other; how in the world was he going to manage another set? Ichigo fell back.

"I guess he fainted" said Ishida

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Orihime

"Yeah, give him a minute" said Rukia

After a minute or two Ichigo sat up again as he rubbed his head. He turned to look at every one up till they landed on his kids. They still had that same smile he saw on them before he fainted.

"So I wasn't dreaming?"

"Nope Otou-chan!" said Ichiko

"Ichigo, I have news for you" said Rukia turning to face him

"What is it?" he asked

"We are having twins!" screeched Rukia

Ichigo felt everything around him go in circles, he felt light headed and nauseas. Before he knew it he had fallen back once more.

Every one turned to look at him and laughed, the twins giggled at his father. Each lay down on either side of Ichigo and hugged him.

END!

* * *

**So this is the end!**

**Take care every one!**

Please Review!


End file.
